In the manufacturing process of printed circuit boards, the electronic component parts are normally connected through fully automatically controlled welded joint. Therefore, the whole process is quite simple and suitable for mass production. Through mass production the cost of electric as well as electronic consumer's goods has been continuously reducing and all kinds of electric and electronic consumer's goods have been getting popular. However, after a certain period of service, the circuit boards, component parts or the soldering areas may be damaged or broken and shall have to be repaired. For the repair or maintenance of electric or electronic home appliances, welding run or soldering iron is the most wanted tool to be prepared. In consideration of economic effects, soldering iron is commonly used by the consumers and electric home appliances stores. Regular soldering irons may use electric power or gas as the heating source. In comparison with electric soldering iron gas soldering iron is more convenient to carry with oneself for use wherever on does, and is free from the limitation of electric outlet, and when in use, more particularly during experimentation process, no electric shock problem is to be worried, and no electric wires will be hindered. However, conventional gas soldering irons are more complicated in structure, more expensive to manufacture and the service life of which is relatively short. Therefore, gas soldering iron is still not widely accepted by the consumers.
The present invention is to provide an improved structure of gas soldering iron having numerous features including:
(1) Simple structure, easy to assemble;
(2) Minimized component parts, reduced cost;
(3) Efficient gas outlet control, high combustion efficiency The present invention can provide a time efficiency several times over the conventional soldering irons.